Eldest Nineteen
Chapters Elva, Resurgence Summary This is a fun chapter where we get to meet an uber speshul character. We begin with Nasuada getting a visit from Jormundur, her second in command. Apparently he wants her to visit the baby that Eragon blessed. Apparently there are special things happening around her. People have been saying things about her. Amazing stories and things. Great things are in store for her. But Nasuada believes it won't happen until she's older and after the war with Galbatorix is over. But Jormundur says the were-cat told him to take her to the baby. And not doing what a were-cat says can be dangerous or foolish. So she goes to see the baby. When she gets to the baby's door there are lots of gifts. They knock and announce themselves. The person on the other side of the door asks, "Be you true of heart and steadfast resolve?" To which she responds, "My heart is pure and my resolve is as iron." And she's allowed in. It's very new age fortune teller inside the room. Lots of layers of dark fabric, the room is cool despite it being exceptionally hot outside, there lots of multiple colored lanterns and things. Angela, Solomnbum, an old woman and a girl who looks to be three or four years old. Nasuada wants to know where the baby is. The girl says that she is. She has violet eyes. And speaks with the experience and cynicism of an adult. Apparently there is a character in Dune just like this. But has blue eyes. Since she has violet eyes and not blue, she's obviously not the same character. She learned how to talk a week before. She just knows things about people. She knows exactly what to say to a person to make their fears go away. She made herself bigger because as a baby she couldn't do nothing. See, apparently she has to protect people from pain no matter what, and so being a baby she couldn't do that, so she made herself bigger. I'm not really sure how she did this. Magic, she says. Magic can make a baby realize that she needs to get bigger to help people. I don't think that babies have that sort of awareness, but Elva is just that speshul that she knows this. She tells Nasuada that she'll fight for the Varden because she says if the war doesn't end it'll drive her insane to have to deal with the agonies of war. So, she can see into the hearts of men, has violet eyes, she can see into the future three or four hours ahead and has some unidentified magical abilities. Her fortune, according to Angela is a hopeless quagmire. And nothing like this has ever happened like this in the history of magic. She is, without a doubt, a bone fide Mary Sue. She is a very Suey Mary Sue too. After she wasn't special enough as a baby touched by a dragon. She had be made even more special. And I'm not sure what purpose she's going to serves. She just feels like something put in there because Paolini felt that she was neat. She feels artificial and placed. There's no reason for her to exist except because Paolini wanted her there. Nasuada tells Angela to watch Elva and then leaves. We then go back to Eragon. It's a very short chapter. Three pages. The long shot of it is that Eragon faints again. So that's three fainting spells. That was the only point of this chapter. To have Eragon faint again. It's windy. Eragon closes his window. Goes down stairs to close the other window. Faints. Wakes up and goes back to sleep. That's the entire chapter. There's a bit where Saphira gets stuck in the stairwell... but really that's secondary to Eragon fainting. It's a completely pointless chapter. There's no reason for it to be there. It doesn't move the plot forward in anyway. It's just there. I could go on about this, but there's nothing really to say. Because it's just there. And that's it. Category:Eldest Category:Inheritance Cycle